


Heroes in Our Story

by poison_magnolia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dark!Loki, Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Out of Character, Short Chapters, dark!Darcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poison_magnolia/pseuds/poison_magnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Darcy has a rough life and it makes her evil and she meets Loki. Together they set out to rule the world. Set during avengers, total canon divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes in Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silliness I had running through my head one day.

Darcy was the product of a broken home, unwanted from the start. Ignored and forgotten by a depressed mother, beaten and abused by her alcoholic father. At the age of ten she was taken by children's protective services and entered the system. Bounced around from home to home some no better than the one she was taken from she grew angry and resentful, she acted out, she started to fight back and then she ran.

Out on the streets and on her own from sixteen she was raised without kindness and love as a result her heart hardened, small wonder she ended up here. Life on the streets made her hard but she adapted quickly and she adapted well. Darcy learned to defend herself, vowing to herself that no one would hurt her again. She learned to steal and not be caught to survive, trusting no one. She learned the ins and outs of the city mapped its shadows and learned to disappear. Alone was safe, alone was what protected her.

At twenty three she considered her self practically a ninja, one with the shadows with an uncanny ability to fight that would some people who had been trained for combat to shame. She had maintained her life off the grid taken what she needed and living in one of the city's many abandoned buildings. She had spent all these years harboring her hatred of the people who had raised her that hate spilled out and bled into her opinion of everyone she met.

She hated the woman  with her designer clothes walking down the street with her Starbucks, chatting on her phone with a bright smile on her face. She hated the business man practically shouting at his assistant who hurried along beside him juggling papers and trying desperately to keep up with his boss. She hated the young couple holding hands and exchanging love glances in the park. She hated all of them, she resented them and there happy lives. Why should they have what she was never allowed? The darkness that had grown inside her wanted them to pay, all of them, to suffer as she had. So when she caught news broadcast of a man in German who had laid a beating on captain America and made a crowd of people kneel to him before being taken by the iron man she knew she wanted, no needed to find him.


End file.
